Lawrencia Prefecture
} |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:LawrenciaFlag.svg}}}| }px |- | align="center" colspan="2"|Flag |- | colspan="2" |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:LawrenciaBorders.png}}}| }px |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Nicknames': Land of History |- | colspan="2" |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Capital (and largest city) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Wolstoncroft |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Official languages | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|English |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Ethnic groups | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|54.7% European 37.5% Asian 5.4% Native Marianan 2.4% Other |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Religion | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|56.3% No Religion 25.5% Christianity 11.4% Buddhism 4.6% Shinto 2.3% Other |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Demonym | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Lawrencia |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Government | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Governor | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Daniel Spradlin (LPE) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Lieutenant-Governor | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Michael Coutts (LPE) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Premier | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Tom Broeckel (LPE) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Speaker | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Petra Akulova (LPE) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Legislature | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Prefectural Assembly |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Federal representation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Parliamentary seats | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Parliamentary delegation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| *2 Social Democrats *1 Liberal |- ! style="vertical-align:top" colspan="2" align="left"|Formation |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Established | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|16 September 1946 |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Area | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|6,961 km² (12th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Population (2018) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|648,597 (14th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Density | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|93.2/km² (13th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|GSP (2017–18) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$28.930 billion (13th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Per capita | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$44,604 (7th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Time zone(s) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|EST (UTC+9) EDT (UTC+10) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Highest point | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|TBA |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Abbreviation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|LR |} Lawrencia Prefecture (abbreviated as LR) is a prefecture in southern Enderron. It is bordered by New Surrey Prefecture to the north, Plymouth Prefecture to the east, and Westhaven Prefecture to the south and west. Its capital and largest city is Wolstoncroft. Lawrencia is a relatively sparsely populated prefecture, having far fewer residents than its neighbours. Its industry is dominated by transport, technology and finance. History TBA Government Lawrencia has a semi-presidential political system, with the Governor of Lawrencia Prefecture (currently Daniel Spradlin of the Liberal Party of Enderron) as the head of state, and the Premier of Lawrencia Prefecture (currently Tom Broeckel of the Liberal Party of Enderron) as the head of government. Its unicameral parliament consists of the 33-member Lawrencia Prefectural Assembly, with elections held every four years, using full preferential voting. Federal representation Lawrencia elects 5 Members of Parliament to the Enderronian Parliament. } | Wolstoncroft | 2018– |- | Ronny Maliszewski | | Arlington | 2006– |- | Jacqui Mander | | Stanley | 2018– |} Political culture Lawrencia is known as a traditional Liberal stronghold. Demographics Lawrencia's population as of October 2018 is 648,597, making it the fourteenth-most populous prefecture in Enderron.